


Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You

by gameofdrarrymod, orpheous87, randoyoyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bickering, Enemies to Friends, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Veil of Death (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofdrarrymod/pseuds/gameofdrarrymod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: After Harry unwittingly signs Grimmauld Place back to the next in line and Draco becomes his landlord/roommate, he vows to find a new place to live but the search turns out to be more difficult than anticipated. What starts as passive aggressive notes back and forth ("Stop leaving the milk on the counter without a stasis charm!") turns into to deeper conversations and admissions ("Is it just me or did Blaise look particularly attractive last night? Is it possible I'm into blokes? I'm getting Thai tonight to bribe you into talking about Blaise with me."), and finally confessions of feelings they're only brave enough to scribble down.





	1. Letter 1 - Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 2019 Summer Owlery Exchange, an exchange where the authors were matched and corresponded back and forth anonymously as Harry and Draco until reveals.
> 
>  **[randoyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo)** wrote as Harry  
>  **[orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87)** wrote as Draco
> 
>  **The Owlery** can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheOwlery2019), as well as on [tumblr](https://owleryx.tumblr.com). It is run by **[Game of Drarry](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com)**.

Potter, 

I know this may be difficult for your tiny mind to comprehend, but when one has roommates, it is _common courtesy_ to _not_ clatter around in the kitchen like a Hippogriff! _Some_ of us had a late night because of work and would appreciate being able to sleep for at least four hours. If you do the same tomorrow morning, I will be forced to leave you no milk to make your tea - I am not even joking about this. Tea without milk is a crime, but it is one I am willing to commit if you interrupt my sleep again. 

While we’re at it, do you realise that your ‘singing’ sounds like you’re trying to attempt Mermish? Though I doubt you’d sound any better underwater. _Please_ try and remember that the bathroom is right across the landing from my bedroom. There are only so many sounds that can be blocked with a silencing charm and, apparently, your singing is not one of them. 

Now, while you’re out at work today, please stop by the apothecary and pick me up a jar of standard ingredient. I’m running low and I’ll need that if I’m to continue keeping your supply of antidotes stocked. I also need more Flobberworm mucus. Oh, and if you’re passing Fortescue’s, get some ice cream for dessert tonight. 

I’ll be home by seven. 

Malfoy

 


	2. Letter 2 - Harry

Malfoy,

Merlin, you’re good at complaining! I knew that signing Grimmauld Place back to you would incite some challenges, but I didn’t realize just how many _minor_ issues that included. So, which is it? Do you hate living with me for inconvenient noises or love having me as a personal pick-up service? Can’t you do any of your shopping on your own?

I wouldn’t have had to “clatter” if you had left the sofa where I told you it should go. I’m still not used to that giant mass in my way to the kitchen! It’ll be your fault when I fall and cause something much worse than a bit of clattering.

I’ll take the hit for the loudness of my singing, though. Sometimes I forget I’ve got a roommate now, I’d honestly just gotten used to the quiet of living alone. Plus, I heard singing helps improve mood and, well, as happy as you seem to be in your own world some of us might have to take whatever little steps they can.

I can get the ice cream. And the other stuff. Does that mean you’ll be home for dinner then? Seven’s a bit late, but I think our timing will match up after I run the errands. I never know if you want me to wait or not.

Try not to be late tonight!

Harry Potter


	3. Letter 3 - Draco

Potter, 

I am only complaining about things that need to be complained about. I can tell that you’re not used to living with other people, you seem to get by without any organisation or order to your life whatsoever! I cannot live like that, I’m afraid, so you will just need to get used to it.

I neither hate nor love living with you  _ yet _ , and I do plenty of my own shopping, thank you. It was just easier for you to get those things while you were out at work because you pass those shops. 

That sofa looked ridiculous where you had it, and you know it. It improves the whole look of the room where it is now, admit it. Though I do wish you would let me reupholster it. It looks flea-bitten. 

Rest assured, singing does nothing to improve my mood and even less when it’s  _ your  _ singing. If you must sing on a morning, the least you could do would be to cast a  _ Muffliato  _ so that there is no way I can hear you. 

I am always home for dinner. It is not my fault if you choose to eat ridiculously early. Seven thirty is the perfect time for an evening meal, Potter. Did no-one teach you that? I can’t say that I’m surprised. If you ever want lessons in how to be a good housemate, let me know. 

However, now that you mention it, I will be home late tonight. I have a meeting with the head of the Unspeakables department. Who knows how long it will take. If you’re eating early, please make sure that Kreacher knows I will be wanting something when I get home. 

Don’t forget to put the bin out for emptying before you go to work. We’re in danger of being invaded by Bundimun if you forget again.

Malfoy


	4. Letter 4 - Harry

Malfoy,

 

Do you honestly think I’m the one that’s bad at living with a housemate? Try telling that to the various items you have strewn about! The first few weeks were the worst, and while I’ll admit you have gotten a tad better—probably because you’ve realized I won’t clean up after you like a servant—you’re still careless.

As for my—quite lovely, I must repeat—sofa: it’s not flea-bitten! Just a bit broken in is all. Better than a stiff sofa. There’s no need for a new face.

_Fine,_ I will attempt to remember a Muffliato _if you_  do try and remember to do the same at bedtime when you go to read. You’re passionate, or _whatever_ you call that, but I’ve got lists to make for the next day and it’s quite distracting to hear you ranting at the paper like it has the ability to speak back. Not all of us are interested in your one-way arguments over the correct way to use the word “chuffed”. For my sanity and shortening ability to not jinx you, keep it down!

Seven thirty is late, Malfoy! Kreacher is grouchy enough as it is, he hates having two serving times. And I hate having an empty stomach from noon ‘til _seven thirty._ Maybe I’ll make a snack and wait for you. Or maybe I should just eat and leave you to talk to Kreacher on your own! Hah!

Your Unspeakables work sounds pretty important if you have to stay late. Which chamber are you dealing with? Anything that we should be concerned about?

I’ll get the bin. That’s our deal, right? Make sure you keep your part by getting the smaller wastebaskets all downstairs and I’ll take out the main.

Harry Potter

  
P. S. Uh, so, not to sound hypocritical, but could you pick up eight or so sprigs of Aconite on the way home please? It seemed to have slipped my mind when I was out yesterday. (This is _not_ a concession, I normally get my own ingredients!)


	5. Letter 5 - Draco

**Letter 1 (left on the kitchen table):**

Potter, 

I am  _ not  _ careless! I know where everything is at all times! I don’t want you to clean up after me (although if you’re offering, that would be nice), I am perfectly capable of cleaning up after myself. 

It is very comfortable, I will give you that, but that doesn’t mean it has to look  _ scruffy _ . We can just tidy it up. I will even give you the final say. But I do feel that now we  _ both  _ live there, we should both get a say in decor. 

As for my reading aloud, that’s how I remember everything I need to remember. I did this all through school - not that you’d know that, I suppose - and no-one complained. I can’t help it if I also do it while I’m reading the newspaper, it’s  _ habit _ . You’d never jinx me, anyway. You’re too used to me being around now. 

Well, I can’t help that. He’s supposed to be happy to help, regardless of how many serving times there are. If you don’t eat between lunch and dinner, how is that  _ my  _ fault? I am not your carer! You are more than capable of getting yourself a snack.  ~~ Please don’t leave me to talk to Kreacher on my own, he hates me. ~~

Not yet. You know I can’t tell you which chamber I’m working with. It would go against The Code. But I can promise you it’s nothing for the Aurors to be concerned about at the moment. I will, of course, let you know if that changes.  ~~It’s likely to at some point.~~

I have not yet failed to make sure all the individual wastepaper baskets are downstairs, have I? I wouldn’t go back on a deal, you should know that by now. 

Potter, if I said no then  _ I  _ would be the hypocrite after asking you to get my ingredients, wouldn’t I? Or maybe we both would. I don’t know. I’m confused. Either way, yes, I will stop by the apothecary and get you your aconite. After all, I am the best housemate you’ve ever had. 

Malfoy 

**Letter 2 (memo sent around lunchtime):**

Potter, 

Sorry for the interdepartmental memo but I didn’t think you’d appreciate an owl. I’m stuck in a meeting and might not get to the apothecary before it closes. Just thought you’d want to know. 

Malfoy

**Letter 3 (memo sent around 4.30pm):**

Potter,

Meeting still going on. Might be home late again. 

Malfoy

**Letter 4 (memo sent at 5pm):**  

Potter,

I need to see you. The situation has changed. 

D.M.

**Letter 5 (memo sent at 5.10pm):**

~~ Potter ~~ Harry,

When I said I need to see you, I mean in my office. At work. Not at home or outside of the Ministry. Right now. It is  **URGENT** .

Draco


	6. Letter 6 - Harry

Letter 1

Draco,

I’m past formalities, okay? We need to talk about what happened last night.

You said that something happened and that when Jack Thomas reported into his Chamber he didn’t return, right? That’s not nothing. It has to be related. We can’t dismiss anything, all evidence is important.

I’ve already told Hermione. She’s the smartest witch in, well, probably the whole world and I know she can help. She’s been in her library all night. I just need to talk to you more so we can work this out. We’ve never seen anything quite like this. It could get pretty bad, and I’d like to stop it before it goes that far.

 Harry

 

Letter 2

Draco, I don’t care that you’re stuck at your job with the Death Chamber. We need to talk. Please. You can’t keep ignoring me, alright?

You think I don’t know what it’s like to hear people from beyond the Veil? You think I haven’t had experiences with all aspects of death? You think I’m not scared too?

 Do you not remember anything? I can help you. You just have to contact me back.

 According to reports, there are more and more people who are hearing the voices now. Some think they’re experiencing one of the other senses too. Depending on who you ask, they can see who the voice belongs to or feel certain movements that were common to who they’re hearing. Whatever is happening must be amplifying the divide between the real world and the dead, or broadcasting it somehow. It needs to be contained. If people get prolonged exposure to something that dark, it’ll have consequences beyond what I can even imagine.

 We can’t keep order if there’s nothing that will stop the chaos.

 Hermione has only found things semi-related to the problem. One or two of the side effects, but nothing with all of them. We still don’t know what we’re facing. But I want to help. I _need_ to help, to do whatever I can, and I can’t do that if you don’t _talk to me,_ Draco.

 I’ve tried asking around the Chambers but no one will let me in. No one will speak to me because I _technically_ don’t have jurisdiction here.

  ~~They won’t even let me see you.~~

 I even tried to pull the whole ‘ _I’m Harry Potter_ ’ card and you _know_ how much I hate that. It still didn’t work. Unspeakables are unpleasant when challenged.

 I can go anywhere in the world, sleep in any room in our enormous house, and yet I feel like I’m trapped with my hands tied. _Let me help._

 It’s killing me not ~~knowing where you even are~~ being able to help at all or _do_ anything.

 Just...please talk to me. Even if it’s just a little note with instructions on what to do or if you’re even still alive. I’ll let you have as much say in the decor from now on as you want. I just want my best housemate back and safe.

 

Harry


	7. Letter 7 - Draco

Letter 1

Harry,

Formalities be damned! I want to talk to you, but they’re not letting me.

I don’t know exactly what happened when Jack Thomas reported to his Chamber. That’s what I need to talk to you about. You can help ~~me~~ us find out. My bosses are unwilling to involve the Auror department until they know more about this whole thing - I say that’s stupid.

Please, believe me when I say I’m _not_ ignoring you. I think my memos are being intercepted before they’re leaving the department. That’s why I’m sending this by owl. I don’t give a damn if the bird leaves a mess throughout the Ministry halls, I need you to get this. The Unspeakables think they can handle this, but I know different. I’ve seen enough Dark magic to know that this isn’t something to take lightly.

I promise you, I’m safe. I don’t know where I am - but I know that I haven’t left the Ministry. Harry, I need you to find where they’re keeping me. I have my wand, but I can’t cast anything. Every time I try, it either fizzles out or rebounds (I came very close to losing an eyebrow). I miss ~~you~~ being able to come home at nighttime. I even miss Kreacher complaining about me. I _need_ to get out of here.

Harry, I think there’s a defector in the Unspeakables department. There’s no way the veil could be conducting this much Dark magic without being manipulated. It’s scaring me, I keep hearing echoes of the Dark Lord. I can only imagine how the others that you mentioned are feeling - it’s a terrifying thought that it could become more widespread.

If you need to, get the Minister involved. He’ll be able to make the Unspeakables let you in. This situation needs Auror intervention - you know that I don’t admit that easily.

If you can’t find me, I don’t know what to suggest. I’m relying on your abilities as an Auror here - which is something you won’t hear me say ever again if you _don’t_ find me.

Harry - I’m counting on you. I’m sorry this letter is so short. I don’t even know if you’ll receive it.

~~I miss our silly notes back and forth.~~

Draco

 

Letter 2

 

Harry,

I’m concerned that my owl was also intercepted.

Please let me know by returning this beetle. It’s charmed to find you and then return to me. If you’re still struggling to locate me, try following it.

Draco


	8. Letter 8 - Harry

Letter 1

Draco- I  **_will_ ** find you

 

Letter 2

Draco,

I’m writing this quickly, don’t know if you’ll receive it.

I followed the beetle. Got stopped, evaded him, got stopped again, wasn’t able to get around her.

Hermione’s been searching the books with your new input and thinks she figured out a way all this veil stuff is possible if there is (Merlin forbid) a defector. It’s the only thing that makes sense. She’s looking at how to stop it.

Ron ran into some information through conversation without even knowing it, we think the defector is related to Jack Thomas. He’s looking into that.

I talked to the Minister and while he tried to act like he didn’t have favourites, he wasn’t happy that I was denied access. I got papers for clearance.

Please just. Remember that Voldemort is dead. He can’t hurt you anymore, I won’t let anything hurt ~~you~~ anyone if I can stop it and I  will  stop it. I have the papers from the Minister and I will not be stopped this time, even if I have to make some legally choice decisions. The beetle is still charmed even though the first attempt didn’t work, so I’ll follow it again and then you and I can work with Hermione and Ron to end this. (Then I’m gonna have a long overdue meeting with the heads of the Chambers who thought it was even a slightly good idea to keep the Aurors in the dark and you from me.)

Draco, two meals will be made for dinner tonight and I don’t plan on eating with Kreacher. 

You’re in the Ministry? So am I. And I’m getting you out, _today_.

 

HP


	9. Letter 9 - Draco

Harry, 

The meal we ate last night was one of Kreacher’s finest. I was beginning to think I wouldn’t get to eat anything that tastes vaguely edible again (shush, yes, I know I’m being over dramatic). 

You might have taken your time getting to me, but… I had every faith that you  _ would _ get to me. As much as it pains me to say, you  _ are _ good at your job (which makes me wonder why you need me to make so many antidotes and treatments for when you get injured - aren’t you skilled enough to avoid being hit with hexes and such like?). 

The feelings that veil brings about are horrific. I felt completely helpless and I didn’t like it. I managed to keep my head because I kept my faith in your ability to rescue me. By the way, I apologise for hugging you so tightly too. I lost my composure. I hope your ribs are okay. But, that should have told you how pleased I was to be found. 

I honestly don’t know why I’m even writing you this letter. You’re in the bedroom next to me. I could just come and tell you all this in person, but… I can’t. I don’t think I could say all of that to your face, as strange as it sounds. 

I might have argued with you over all those silly things since I moved in, but I’ve actually grown to quite like  ~~your company~~ you. I certainly missed you while I couldn’t get home. 

And Harry… this  _ is  _ home. 

Draco

  
  



	10. Letter 10 - Harry

(A few weeks later)

Draco, love, I thought I told you I would pick up your paper? I realize it’s not  _ that _ big of a deal but now we’re getting duplicates and I was supposed to be saving you time in the mornings so you could get more “sweet, precious beauty sleep”!

And also you left the ingredients out on the table again. I had to stop Kreacher from trying to turn our nice, normal meal into something that would give me scales and you long, droopy ears. (I like your ears very much how they are right now, thank you. Small. Slightly pointy. Perfectly kissable.)

I hope they aren’t still keeping you late tonight. I hated it before all of  _ that _ happened, but now I hate it even more because it’s more time I worry about how you’re doing. More time before I’m able to have my hands on you again. And my lips. And my...well, you get the point.

The sofa came back from being reupholstered today and I’ll just say it—you were right. It looks much better now. Especially in the new corner we agreed on.

On the topic of furniture, I finished moving my dresser into our room so now I don’t have to spend the cold, cold moments after my morning shower streaking up the stairs just to get to my clothes. You pretend to be asleep but I know that you force yourself to wake up for those few moments of my naked glory. You’re not as subtle as you think you are, and while I’m okay with the implications of your gaze, it’s a bit rubbish to start the morning with me cold, frustrated, and with everything hanging out while I take the bloody stairs two at a time.

Come home quick, I’m losing my mind in these few hours when I get home before you and have to wait. There’s only so many times I can explore a new room in this house looking for literally anything to keep me busy when all I want is for you to stop working so hard and come explore with me.

Impatiently yours in our home,

Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos to show some love for the pen pals!


End file.
